A Walk in the Park
by SuperAnimeNinja
Summary: The Famous Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran, is alone and tired. Refusing to do anything about her loneliness Her Gunship sends a message to a fellow bounty hunter much to her displeasure. I'm a sucker for ships and GhorXSamus is so under appreciated so I made this. enjoy
Samus had just finished with a commission, and was exhausted from the battle she had fought. The gunship welcomed its pilot back, showing unusual kindness and courtesy. H.R.M.A.N. or Herman as Samus had grown to refer to him as prepared to update on events while she was away.

 **"** **Ms. Aran, You have a few new messages."** Herman Informed her. The weary hunter quietly acknowledged the Auto-Pilot and sat down in her Pilots seat. She was not willing to take a look at them for the moment, seeing how most of her messages were commissions in her Inbox. The last commission was almost too much for the Bounty hunter and probably should have accepted backup, however she preferred to work alone, and found she worked better alone… this time seemed to be different.

The feeling of loneliness was not something new to her, she was always alone, however she started to truly feel alone, as if her loneliness was a bad feeling. The sick feeling it left her with seemed to make itself more and more apparent with each day she spent by herself.

Now was not the time for such a feeling, quietly she'd tell herself to stop, shake her head and lean back in her. There was no time to be lonely, there just never seemed to be a reason for such a feeling, and it seemed there never would be. In the end there was never a moment to spare. Such emotions got in the way of what was important…. But then there were still those moments when she couldn't do anything about it… She was alone and there was nothing to change the way she felt naturally. She cursed her own human instincts, she just didn't want them.

 **"** **Ms. Aran, May I have permission to screen your inbox?"** The auto-piloting system naturally did that whether she wanted it to or not. This time however the messaged were left untouched and unread. Herman thought that he should get the authorization to do that before he took the liberty of doing it himself. However he didn't expect to see her nod in response… was she actually giving him the okay to do this? This might be a one-time thing, but his pilot seemed to be out of it…

 **"** **Ms. Aran? Are you alright? You're Physical appearance appears to be intact and quit healthy, however what does that say about your mental well-being?"**

The hunter sat quietly, listening to the auto pilot as it spoke. She was equally surprised that he would question something like that. Samus remained quiet for a while giving her time to clear her thoughts.

"I'm Fine" She would reply with her usual and expected answer. And so the Gunship would start to read through her messages thoroughly and to the fullness of its contents. The Gunship stopped at one message in particular that had his full attention now…. It was taking its time to read said message several times through. The gunship didn't think about the silence that it left Samus in and lead Samus to believe he had found something… Personal.

And then it hit her like a bullet, "Let me see those messages." She must save herself from this unfortunate scene. Oh but it was far too late to salvage this situation as the gunship ignored his pilot and was now making a response. Samus took action now, however it was too late… Herman had already responded to the message.

"What did you just send?" Samus attempted to keep her cool, but of course the amount of frustration what great and nearly impossible to handle.

 **"** **Nothing Ms. Aran."** Came the gunship's obvious lie.

"if it's nothing then pull up that last message."

 **"** **I cannot do that."**

Samus then started to verbally express her frustration, cursing out the Auto-pilot with such colorful language that it would make most cringe. The hunter started to search for that message manually until she found it.

"I am not amused." Samus was more than that. Infuriated was a better word to describe her feelings upon figuring out what just happened.

 **"** **I have made sure that the arrangements will not interfere with your plans."** He knew full well that Samus had no plans. This sort of message was perfect to get Samus out and interacting with people. The hunter sighed and Read the message over a few times.

* * *

 **SAMUS**  
 **I AM EXTENDING AN INVITATION TO DISCUSS A  
FEW ****THINGS.** **DURING OUR LAST CONVERSATION  
YOU EXPRESSED ****A FEW THOUGHTS I FELT NEEDED  
TO BE DISCUSSED FURTHER.**

 **YOUR FELLOW HUNTER,  
GHOR**

* * *

After a few more moments of expressed frustration on an extreme level Samus took some time to cool off and brought that anger down to mild irritation. She knew very well that Herman was not to be trusted with her messages and she regrets every minute of her decision. She had made a very poo decision.

"I'm not going anywhere." Samus was serious, she refused to meet Ghor… Not that Ghor was a bad person, it's just…. She just doesn't…. this is guilt isn't it….

 **"** **Are you certain about that? I'm well aware of your anti-social habits, but keeping yourself locked up in a gunship with nothing but an auto-pilot to keep you company and only going out if it's work related isn't exactly a healthy life style."** The gunship was going to try and guilt trip her into going. Samus remained quiet for a few moments… She was still angry, but she couldn't deny the fact that Herman was right. This wasn't healthy… Herman is only worried about her well-being….

"… Fine…"

The gunship is pleased with this response… he knows all too well that Samus was good at Hunting and not Talking, what a better way to get her out of her comfort zone than to talk with one of the galaxy's kindest bounty hunters?

"I won't take more than an hour, understand?" if she could manage, she'll take less than half an hour.


End file.
